


Fly Me To The Moon

by Inrainbowz



Series: Between The Two Of Us - The Brooklyn Loft Chronicles [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec comes back from his day to Magnus dancing in their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get enough of them. Never. You don't have to have read the rest of the serie but you can, you know, if you want to. Thanks to Night Changer and jnicweb for the beta work. Enjoy!

It wasn't unusual for Alec to be greeted by music playing in the Brooklyn loft. Magnus wasn't overly fond of silence when he was alone, and music helped him concentrate, or so he said. Alec had seen him more than once at his desk, humming or singing to the music while staring out of the window instead of working properly, so he wasn't really convinced. Most of the tunes and bands were unknown to the young Shadowhunter, and his lover took great pleasure in making him discover all kinds of new sounds and rhythms. Alec wasn't always as thrilled as he was, but he could listen to Magnus talk all day, so it was a win-win situation.

The song playing now, he knew - Fly me to the moon by Frank Sinatra, from Magnus’s "lazy day but classy chill" playlist. Or was it “dancing like Alec’s grandparents”? He was the kind of guy to give absurd specific mood and signification to music playlists. The song however wasn't playing on the living room speakers, for once. The sound, muffled and distant, came from the bedroom.

Alec took his time getting rid of his gear and dirty clothes. There was something incredibly relieving in being able to come home and leave his day behind him, leave the heavy duties of Shadowhunter and elder sibling at the door and strip back to Alec, and specifically, Magnus’s boyfriend Alec.

Barefoot and in a t-shirt miraculously spared by the day’s training and fighting, Alec made his way to the bedroom. He was unconsciously quiet - it wasn't like he wanted to scare Magnus off or anything, but he rarely had the occasion to surprise the other man in his natural habitat. The door was ajar. He pushed it slowly, and broke into a huge smile.

Magnus wasn't reading on the bed as he expected, or napping, or organizing his clothes, a not so secret pleasure of his.

He was dancing.

Not like Alec was used to seeing either. He wasn't thrashing around to release steam, he wasn't sensual and seducing like with an audience. He was obviously dancing for himself, unaware of his newly arrived observer. 

Alec leaned against the frame of the door, mesmerized. Magnus was swaying his hips gently to the music, hands halfway in the air, tracing random patterns while he rolled his shoulders. But what drew Alec’s attention was the warlock’s face: tilted slightly upward, his eyes were closed, and his lips formed a genuine, delighted smile.

Despite his attitude, Magnus was rarely carefree and relaxed. There was always something weighing on his mind, be it work, problems in the Downworld, or his personal Shadowhunter with his own share of troubles.

There was nothing of the sort on Magnus face now. He seemed to be simply enjoying himself, barely forming the lyrics of the song, biting his lips to try and temper his smile.  
Alec could have watched him forever.

Forever was short lived however, because Magnus opened his eyes to his lover staring shamelessly at him. If possible, his smile grew even bigger. 

"Alexander!”

They had been dating for quite some time now. Alec liked to think he wasn't as shy and easily flustered as he was when he met Magnus for the first time. But then the warlock would say his name and smile like this, like he had just received a wonderful news, a present, like one of his wishes had finally been granted, and Alec would find himself blushing like the first day, warm and pleased and unable not to smile in return.

Alec kept looking at him a little longer, Magnus dancing with more intent now that he knew he wasn't alone. His eyes were focused on Alec.

“You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore,” he sang with a laugh. Alec rolled his eyes, even if Magnus would never believe he was really annoyed. 

"In other words, I love you,” continued Magnus, obviously pleased with himself. He extended a hand to beckon Alec closer. He caught his hand and pulled him toward him, still swaying to the music. Alec went willingly and settled into his arms, hands on narrow hips while Magnus’s own rested on his shoulder, effectively trapping him in his embrace.

"I take it you had a good day?" asked Alec with a smile. Magnus’s good mood was infectious.  
"Quite good, yeah. I finally wrapped up my contract with this awfully rude vampire I'll hopefully never hear about again, and my second client cancelled her appointment, so I had the day all to myself. I wish you'd been there though. It's perfect now."

Alec would never understand how Magnus could say such heartfelt things without an ounce of hesitation. Words were enemies to Alec, he was clumsy with them, didn't trust them to convey what he wanted to say, how he felt. Magnus was the opposite: he had a natural ease with words, they bended to his will, always flowed naturally. Always left Alec smiling stupidly, happy and touched. 

The song changed to something similar, soft and uplifting. They weren't putting much effort into it, just dancing around the room, lost in each other’s eyes. This kind of moment, few and far between, Alec tried his best to commit them to memory, to retain every details, every sensations and emotions, how content he felt, how happy and safe. He stored them some place safe in his head, to be a source of comfort in much harder times. Magnus’s body under his hands, warm and pliant, his soft, happy smile, the adoration in his eyes. The feeling that nothing could ever go wrong, the world was at peace, everything was perfect and quiet. It was just an illusion of course, soon to be shattered by an unforgiving reality, but the memory would stay.

As if on cue, the music turned into a much softer one, slow and calm. Magnus got closer, the mischievous glint of his eyes telling Alec that the change was probably not accidental. He laughed and wrapped his arms around the other man who laid his head on his shoulders. They were barely moving, just swaying from one foot to the other. 

Magnus was pressing light kisses against the thin skin of his neck when Alec spoke, face buried in his hair.

"You will remember this?”

“What? When?” asked the warlock between kisses.

“Anytime. In one year, in ten, when you're happy, when you're sad, when we fight. This. This peace and quiet, how much I'm in love with you. All of this."

Magnus straightened up to look at him, surprise painted on his face. Alec tried to stay impassible under his gaze, even if he could feel his cheeks reddening.

"Where does this sudden eloquence come from?” teased Magnus with a smile. Alec huffed, embarrassed. He was never one for big declarations.

"You could be nice and work with me, I do try you know," he answered without much heat - Magnus often resorted to sarcasm when caught off guard, to buy some time while he thought about a proper answer. Alec recognized the trick by now. He knew him well.

Magnus kissed him by way of an apology.

"Excuse me. I appreciate the effort - I like it when you say it.”

“I love you?”

“Hm.”

“Do you doubt it?"

Magnus looked surprised by the question. 

“No. It's just nice to hear."

Alec laughed quietly.

"You're such a sap.”

“Part of my undeniable charm.”

“Sure is."

Alec rested his forehead against Magnus's and closed his eyes. There were almost static now, oblivious to the music and the rest of the world.

"I will" Magnus said in a soft voice, prompting Alec to look into his eyes again. His expression was more serious now, even if it retained some of his previous joy. 

"What?”

“I will remember it. When I need to think of happier times. I will think of you, of us. I will never forget."

Alec felt it when Magnus decided to stop his train of thoughts, to leave it as it was. The subject of their deaths was still a sensitive one, probably always would be. They weren't as reluctant as they once were to broach it, but now was not the time. Now was happy and light, and they both wished to keep it that way.

So Alec didn't answer. Instead, he elected to kiss Magnus again, something that was sure to keep the right mood. But before things could take a more mature turn, the music changed again, to something far more upbeat.

"I still want to dance," said Magnus with a huge grin, and Alec couldn’t deny him. Not that he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Third OS in english. I'm getting emotionnal. You can find me on tumblr as Inrainbowz. Thank you for reading!


End file.
